


Jack Klein’s family.

by megas217



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Jack Has Three Dads, Jack is a Kid, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cass are raising a young nephilim that they rescued from his dad.Jack goes on hunting trips with his family when he’s a hunter in training but the boys still let Jack be a kid.
Relationships: Angels & Castiel (Supernatural), Brothers - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. Jack and the boys.

Sam was watching Jack play with his toys in the back seat when Jack was riding in his booster seat heading back to the bunker after a few long days on the road fighting monsters “Sam.” Jack said when he looked up from his toys “yeah buddy?” Sam asked when he smiled at his son “yeah buddy?” Sam asked again when Jack looked like he was holding himself “do you have to go to the bathroom?” Sam asked when Jack shook his head “Dean how much more do we have till we get home?” Sam asked when Dean looked at the little boy in the back seat “half an hour buddy or I can pull over on the side of the road and you can go potty.” Dean said when Jack could hold it when he was going to try at least when he didn’t like the idea of peeing on the side of the road. 

Sam helped Jack out of the car when they headed inside as Jack rushed to the bathroom when he couldn’t hold it anymore when Sam placed Jack’s bag in his room which was a mess so Jack needs to clean his room before bed tonight or he’ll be in trouble with Dean as they have a few rules for Jack and one of those rules is to keep his room clean or Jack gets a warning then a punishment if it’s not done by the time given. 

Jack came out of the bathroom when he saw Dean waiting for him on his bed “what seems to be the problem Jack?” Dean asked when Jack shrugged his shoulders “didn’t I ask you if your room was clean before we headed out?” Dean asked when Jack shook his head “so you lied to me and Sam?” Dean asked when Jack shook his head “I give you till bedtime to clean your room and I want it clean or you will not like the punishment because you already lost a bedtime snack tonight for lying about your room.” Dean told Jack who was crying as Dean was the disciplinarian of the family and Sam was the soft loving cuddly person who lets Jack get away with a few more things then Dean would. 

Jack did his best to clean his room but he got distracted by all the different toys he found on the floor so when Sam came to get him for dinner Jack was not even close to finishing his room by bedtime so Sam helped him out till Dean found them as Dean told Sam that Jack has to learn or he’ll think that he could take advantage of them “he’s five what kind of advantage could he take from us?” Sam asked when Dean looked at him “I know because a certain little boy also took advantage of me when he was five.” Dean said when Sam shook his head as he stopped helping Jack clean his room. 

Jack didn’t get his room cleaned up by the time he needed to go to bed so Dean sat him down on the bed and explained why Jack was getting a spanking when Jack was used to spanking as Dean used them a lot “you didn’t clean your room which is one of your house responsibility so now I’m going to spank you so you can remember to keep your room clean.” Dean said when Jack shook his head when Dean placed Jack over his lap and started to give him some smacks when Jack didn’t cry till Dean got to ten when Jack started crying very hard when Dean stopped and rubbed Jack’s back when Dean wasn’t much of a cuddler but for Jack he’ll cuddle him after a spanking so Jack knows that all is forgive and that Dean loves him. After Jack was in bed Dean stayed with him for a while just till Jack was asleep when Dean kissed Jack’s head goodnight. 

Sam watched from the doorway when he smiled at his older brother “your a huge softy.” Sam said when Dean looked at him “I’m tough but when it comes to my family I have a soft side.” Dean said when Sam shook his head “Cas should be back by tomorrow.” Sam said when he texted their angel friend when Dean shook his head when he went to the kitchen to get a snack while Sam went to his room and watched some TV.


	2. Cas comes home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas comes home from where he’s been. 
> 
> Sam takes Jack on a little outing just the two of them.

Dean was making Jack a special breakfast of pancakes and bacon after being so good while they were on the road when Sam got Jack up and brought him to the kitchen when Sam placed Jack in his booster seat “morning buddy, I made you a special breakfast for being such a good kid during the long car ride.” Dean told Jack when Sam got Jack something to drink when Sam filled a 360 cup up with milk when Jack said thank you when Jack took a drink of his milk. 

After breakfast Sam got an outfit out for Jack to change into before they start home school when Sam wanted Jack to learn more than just be a hunter “Sammy he doesn’t need school, he’s a Winchester and we did fine.” Dean told Sam “I went to law school and almost took the Bar so if I want our kid to do something more then be a hunter then let me teach Jack.” Sam said when Jack was in the doorway with his clothes on backwards “you might want to start with the basics of getting dressed.” Dean said when Sam looked at him with a death stair before Sam helped Jack get dressed before they walked over to the study when Sam got Jack his school books out along with Jack’s school iPad “today we’re going to work on your letters.” Sam said when Jack said ok when Sam showed Jack how to write a “C”. 

After Sam and Jack did school Dean came in and said it was time for Jack to clean his room before lunch or he’ll have to take a nap after lunch. Sam was researching a new monster nearby when Cas came into the door “Cas!” Dean said when he was happy to see his best friend when they hugged “where is my son?” Cas asked when Sam pointed to Jack’s room where Cas went as Jack finished cleaning his room “hey Jack, were you a good boy while I was away?” Cas asked when Jack looked at Cas when he nodded his head “are you sure?” Cas asked when Jack said yes “if I ask Dean or Sam will they tell me that you were a good boy?” Cas asked Jack who said yes “if you lie to me I’m going to punish you because lying is good.” Cas told Jack when Cas left the room and went to find Sam and Dean who told Cas that Jack wasn’t a good boy and Dean had to give Jack a spanking for lying and not cleaning his room when asked to do Cas went back to Jack’s room and gave Jack a spanking for lying. 

After Cas was done giving Jack his spanking Cas and Jack cuddled till Jack was done crying “I know that you are upset but I had to punish you for lying to me.” Cas told Jack who said sorry when he was sucking his thumb when Cas rubbed Jack’s back till Jack was better. 

Cas brought Jack to the living room when he placed Jack on the couch before Cas turned the TV on and smiled when Jack just sat on the couch in a trance of his show “how is Jack taking you being home?” Sam asked when Cas and Dean were the ones who did most of the discipline in the house “I don’t like having to give Jack a spanking but he seems to respond to them.” Cas told Sam who shook his head “hey Jack do you want to come with me and go to the store!” Sam asked when Jack shook his head when he got his shoes on before Sam took Jack to the store “what do we need?” Jack asked when Sam helped Jack into the backseat of the car when Jack buckled up “nothing I just thought I would take you to get out of the bunker because you're still a kid and we need to run off your kid energy.” Sam said when Jack smiled at Sam when they headed to Target as Sam lifted Jack into his arms and walked inside before he placed Jack in the cart as Jack smiled when Sam bought Jack a few more toys and a few more outfits when all Jack had was jeans, flannel shirts and some boots when Sam bought Jack some PJ’s, slippers, and a few fun character outfits before they checked out and headed back to the bunker when Sam and Jack seemed happy with their little outing just the two of them.


End file.
